Korra
Appearance Korra is a young member of the Southern Water Tribe, which means that she has dark skin, bright blue eyes, and dark brown hair, styled with a pony tail and two side pony tails, fastened with distinct blue straps. Korra’s attire is definitely that of the Water Tribe as well, with a sleeveless blue shirt, a distinct blue arm band on one arm, dark blue sleeves on her lower arms, an animal pelt tied with a blue strap, dark blue pants, suited for colder weather, and brown snow boots. Korra is pretty tall for a young teenager, and she has the muscles to go with it. History After defeating the Equalists and gaining the power of airbending to become a Fully Realized Avatar, Korra was swept away to Portal Breach. Locked back to only her waterbending, she's trying to regain all of her powers whilst trying to adapt to this strange world. Luckily though, she's not alone. A friend from her last life as Aang has also wound up on the Breach! Personality In some ways, Korra is very different from the Avatar before her, Aang. Aang had been a very passive young Airbender, preferring to avoid fights whenever he could. Korra however, is very assertive and fiesty, rising to any challenges set before her. This means she is very impulsive though, quick to use her bending to solve issues without thinking of the consequences, and leaping into fights without thinking first. She has a tendency to be very impatient too, and doesn't mind using a bit of force to get what she wants. Besides this very tough exterior, Korra really is a friendly and loyal person. Due to her sheltered upbringing being trained by the White Lotus, she can be quite ignorant about things, such as needing a job to pay for food. When Bolin asked her out on a date, she didn't realize his emotions for her, so she didn't seem to notice how bad kissing Mako the very next day was, until she saw how much it hurt Bolin. She tends to wear her emotions on her sleeves, such as acting jealous when Asami was dating Mako. She puts a lot of stock into her title as the Avatar, which gives her a lot of confidence and sometimes even a big head, but at the same time, she fears not being a good enough Avatar. Her airbending block frustrated her and made her feel useless, and the idea of Amon taking away her bending terrified her to an extent she'd never felt before. Her ability to bend is a big part of her identity, and when Amon took away her ability to bend 3 of the 4 elements, she was depressed. Abilities -The Avatar- Although PB will reduce her bending power, as she gets stronger she will regain her ability to bend each element, eventually becoming able to bend Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. Because she has already spent all of her life training to learn these elements, she will no doubt be able to have little trouble relearning how to bend these Elements. When she has relearned all 4 elements she'll be able to enter the Avatar State, a powerful state where she is linked with all of the past Avatars. -Healing- Korra's Waterbending Master Katara taught Korra how to bend water, and in doing so also taught her how to heal using water, by redirecting chi paths to speed up the healing process. -Good Fighter- Korra is very strong and agile, a capable fighter against any type of opponent, probably due to sparring and training to bend since she was 4. Korra also enjoys fighting, so she has probably gained such fighting experience there as well. -Naga- Naga is Korra's Polar-bear dog, and far from being just a pet, Korra considers Naga to be a close friend, and the feeling is obviously reciprocated. Naga has come through for Korra many times when she has been in danger, by either attacking whoever Korra is fighting or by tracking her down when she went missing. Relationships Sokka - Regardless of the fact that she knew him in her last life as Aang, Korra and Sokka have since become the best of friends on Portal Breach. The two might not have been able to meet like this back in their own world given the time differences, but some bonds have proven to literally transcend lifetimes. Quotes "You wanna go toe to toe with me, pretty boy?" Trivia Gallery Notes Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters